The past, the present and the future
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: Helena is returning to the Warehouse. Is it just a visit or is she staying? If you wanna find out read my little ending of episode 15.


**It was a necessity for me to write this little part because I really want Helena to return to the Warehouse. I would love to see Myks and Helena end up together. So here is my little ending of episode 15 :-) And sorry to those who are still waiting for the next chapter of my Rizzles story. I had to make a decision between this two stories but I really hope to update the other story soon. Every review is welcome and I hope you like it. Hope they are all in character and don't forget...English is not my first language ;-)**

* * *

It was well after midnight when Pete and Myka reached the B & B. The house was dark and Myka was relieved. The last few days had been difficult for her and she wanted to be alone.

"Hey Myks? Fancy a drink?" asked her partner and dragged the bags on the porch.

"No, no, thank you. I'm exhausted and tired. Bed is calling. See you tomorrow, Pete," said the pretty agent and took her bag.

"Are you okay? You were so quiet during the ride," Pete asked, worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," lied Myka and disappeared into the house.

* * *

Without turning on the light and with no looking back, she went up the stairs. Before she opened her bedroom door, she paused briefly. Pete didn't seem to follow her. She entered her room and closed the door quietly. The curly-haired brunette dropped the bag down on the chair and sat on the bed. Only seconds later, tears ran down her cheeks. Seeing Helena again, broke her heart. Suddenly and without warning, the writer had entered her life again. The call had already thrown Myka off track. All these months she didn't know if Helena was dead or alive. After Artie used the astrolabe, no one had mentioned H.G. Wells and Myka had been too scared to ask about her. As if in a trance Myka slipped into her pajamas and crawled under the blankets. She was terribly exhausted but inwardly she was restless. Her thoughts were buzzing. Maybe Helena was right, they both had to go their own way and the young writer deserved to be happy. Myka slowly fell into a doze. In the early morning hours, the pretty agent was awakened by knocking at the door. She jumped up and looked around. Was it a dream? Where was she? There was another knock.

"Um ... Who's there?" she asked, confused.

"Myka?"

"Helena?"

That had to be a dream. Myka rushed to the door and unlocked it. Helena G. Wells stood outside the door and folded her hands in front of her body. After Myka had opened the door, she looked straight into her friends eyes. For a few seconds, both women were speechless.

"Hello, Myka. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure. What're you doing here?" Myka asked, insecure.

Helena entered the room and turned around in the middle of the room. After Myka had closed the door, she leaned against it. Uncertain she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor.

"I need to talk to you, Myka. I can't go without telling the truth," said the pretty Englishwoman softly.

"Go? Where? What's going on, Helen?"

"Can we sit down? It's not easy and I do not know where to start," Helena asked and took a deep breath.

"Sure, sure. Sit down and please stop scaring me. You're acting weird."

Helena sat down on the bed and patted next to her on the mattress with one hand. With slight hesitation, Myka sat next to her friend.

"Sorry, Myka, I don't want to frighten you."

Helena took a hand of her friend in hers.

"I lied to you. It was not my idea to start a new life," began the talented writer.

"What? Why? What''s going on? I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?"

"After I returned Magellan's astrolabe, Mrs. Frederic came to me and made me an offer. She will trie to send me back into my time if I keep away from the warehouse and from you," Helen said sadly.

"Why would she do that? You're a warehouse agent. You've changed. You are no longer a threat."

"I'm not a threat to the warehouse and not a threat to the world any more. But Mrs. Frederic believes I am a threat to you, Myka. And maybe she's right," explained Helena embarrassed.

Myka frowned in confusion and shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't get it. Why are you a threat to me? What are you hiding from me, Helena?"

"It is Mrs. Frederic's endeavour to protect the warehouse and its agents..."

"I know what her job is H.G.! But what does that have to do with you and me? Spit it out! Why does she want to send you back? Why are you lying to me? Why do you want to leave your new family?" Myka asked frantically.

"Adelaide and Nat are not my new family. It was Nat who sent me here. After you've gone tonight, he saw how I suffer. He's just a good friend. Nat offered me a room and in gratitude I helped him with Adelaide. It was a mistake to contact you, Myka. I broke a promise."

Myka still didn't understand what Helena wanted to tell her. What was going on in the young writer?

"Now I really don't get it. I thought you love them. You looked happy. Why does Mrs. Frederic want to protect us? We've been through so much, Helena. You're my friend and I don't need anyone to tell me who I can be friends with or not."

"That's the problem, darling. I can not be friends with you. Don't you understand what I want to tell you, Myka?" Helena asked desperately.

"Stop talking in riddles, Helena. Tell me what's going on here. I thought you trust me."

"I trust you with my life. Ever since I left my world, I could only trust one person ... you. I love you, Myka. That is the threat to you and the warehouse. I fell in love with you, when I saw you the first time," confessed the brunette beauty.

Myka looked at her friend in shock. She freed her hand from Helena's grip and stood up. The young agent paced nervously back and forth.

"I ... I don't know what to say," stammered Myka.

"Is that really a surprise, luv?"

"Yes ... no .. not really. Why are you telling me this now? We know each other for 2 years, Helena. Why now? If only I had known ..., " whispered the curly head with a trembling voice.

"Does it make a difference, Myka? One-sided love is hard to bear. I don't belong here. I belong to warehouse 12. Possibly Mrs. Frederic has found a way to send me home. But I can not leave this world without telling you the truth."

"And now I should feel better? You say you love me and then disappear? That's not fair, Helena. Has it maybe occurred to you that I feel the same way?" Myka asked sadly.

Helen got up and stood only a few inches in front of her friend. She led her hand to Myka's face. She lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I wasn't sure and I didn't want to complicate things. I'm sorry, darling. I really am. It's time for me to go. Please forgive me, Myka," pleaded Helena heartbreakingly

"No, Helena. I won't let you go. I love you, Helena G. Wells. For hell of a long time. You can't leave me now," Myka pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh God, Myka. I don't know how to stop Mrs. Frederic. She and the regents believe that I have to, otherwise, the time changes. We can't change time. My books have to be published. These books are going to have influence on an entire century. I don't want to leave you, Myka. You're the first person I could love again after Christina's death. You saved me and made me a better person."

"We have to stop the regents. I will not let them send you away! We should talk to Artie. He knows a resolution for everything. No one can force you to leave, Helena."

"You have to make sacrifices, Agent Wells," said a dark, female voice.

The two women turned around, startled. Mrs. Frederic stood in a dark corner of the room.

"Why do you always do that, Mrs. Frederic? You scared us to death. What do do you mean? What must Helena sacrifice?" Myka asked freaked.

"Agent Wells has to sacrifice herself."

Helena remained silent. Myka took a few steps toward Mrs. Frederic.

"What do you mean? You can't be serious," asked the dark-haired agent.

"It is not what you mean. Agent Wells has to sacrifice her old life. Helena G. Wells from the 19th century, never existed. Your daughter Christina never lived. You'll forget everything about Christina. Your brother will wear the pen name H.G. Wells and publish books under this name. It's your choice Agent Wells."

"You can't expect that from her. This is too hard," Myka said and went a few steps back.

Quite naturally she grabbed Helena's hand.

"It's okay, Myka. I knew the day would come where I have to decide. I used to be afraid but not anymore. Myka? I love you and I don't want to lose you..."

"But you've already made the decision a long time ago, right? I would never place myself between you and your daughter. It's okay, Helena. You shouldn't forget Christina. But remember that I love you," sobbed Myka and squeezed the hand of the writer briefly.

"I think you know my decision, Mrs. Frederic. I'm ready," said Helena firmly.

"Yes, I do, Agent Wells. I'll wait for you in the warehouse."

With these words, the mysterious woman vanished as quickly as she appeared. Helena took her friend's hands in hers.

"You're the best thing that happened to me for a long time Myka Bering. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you back then. It makes me sad that we wasted so much time," Helena whispered affectionately.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I should have told you sooner. You've never let me down, Helena. It was my fault then. I should have seen your pain and your despair. I wanna go with you."

Helena took the pretty Agent firmly in her arms. She gently stroked her back.

"It's time to go, but you'll stay, Myka. This is something that I have to do alone. I love you from the bottom of my heart," Helena whispered to her friend's ear.

"I love you too, Helena. Please don't go," pleaded Myka.

Helena kissed Myka softly on the lips and smiled at her. After another kiss and a tender embrace, the author left the room. Without turning, Helena closed the door behind her and let Myka back alone. Within a few minutes the dark-haired Englishwoman reached the Warehouse. She entered the security code and walked down the long corridor. In the office she was expected by Artie and Mrs. Frederic.

* * *

"I welcome your decision, Agent Wells," said Mrs. Frederic briefly.

"Hello Artie. Good to see you," Helena welcomed the Special Agent in Charge of Warehouse 13.

"Hello Helena. I'll assist Mrs. Frederic. This is not an easy procedure. We can't promise you anything. Are you sure? Do you want to take this step?"

"I am aware of these risks and I'm sure. My decision stands," said Helena with a firm voice.

"Okay, Agent Wells. Now I'll tell you how it works. You'll travel back to 1899 with your time machine. During the return, you will lie on this couch. It's the therapy couch of Sigmund Freud. The couch will keep you grounded, so that you travel back in time only mentally. You will carry Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush with you. When you arrive, you will see your daughter. You have to brush her hair first and then you need to brush your hair. When that's done, we'll bring you back. With Janus coin we'll erase that part of your life forever. If this is working ... H.G. Wells was never born. Your life in the 19th century will be deleted completely. This final step will be carefully considered. Are you ready for this?" said Mrs. Frederic wisely.

With slight hesitation, Helena lay down on the couch.

"I'm ready," she said shortly.

Artie attached the electrodes to Helena's head. He stroked her cheek gently and smiled.

"I hope we'll see you again," he said affectionately.

"If it doesn't work and I'd be lost forever, tell Myka that I'm sorry and that I love her. Please give her my ring. And Pete shouldn't nibble so much. He has gained a lot of weight lately. I'll give him my vest. He will like it. And tell Claudia that she reminds me of myself. She's a great girl. She should get my compact. Steve is a great agent. A true stroke of luck. Thank you Artie for your trust, you were a good friend. I would love to give you the time machine but I have never invented the machine when I wasn't born. Okay, I'm ready now. You can start, Mrs. Frederic," explained Helena fearfully.

"Don't worry, Helen. Claudia modified the machine. The machine has its own power source and new circuits. This machine exists because it has been changed. We start now," said Artie and threw the lever.

* * *

Myka was kneeling on the floor in despair. Tears ran down her cheeks. Suddenly she jumped up. She had to stop Mrs. Frederic. Helena couldn't go back. The young author belonged to her. She quickly left her room and ran down the stairs. On the landing she came across Pete.

"Wow, wow, wow, where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"I have no time for explanations, Pete. I have to stop Mrs. Frederic. She wants to send H.G back to the 19th century. I can't let that happen. I love Helena," she said briefly and wanted to leave the house.

Pete grabbed her arm and looked at her in shock.

"H.G.? Our Helena? You what? She's here?" Pete stammered.

"I have to be with her, Pete. I'm sorry but come what may, I need to be with Helena."

"That can be dangerous Myks. You don't know what artifacts Mrs. Frederic is using. You know, every artifact has a downside. And if you make it to the warehouse in time, what will you do? Do you want to travel back in time with Helena? Myks, you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you."

"A very smart woman once told me: You won't lose a friend. And I say: You have to risk something in order not to lose the love of your life. I have to go, Pete. I love you," Myka said hastily and ran out of the house.

As Myka walked into the warehouse, she looked shocked at Janus coin. Suddenly a shiver ran through her body.

"What is happening here? Is Helena okay?" Myka asked confused.

"Of course Agent Bering. Agent Wells only had a minor accident between the shelves. What do you remember, Agent Bering? "Mrs. Frederic asked curiously.

"Um ... Helena and I were talking in my room. You came in and you asked Hel ... uh Agent Wells for a conversation to the Warehouse. I don't know why I'm here. I had the desire to see her," Myka said, scratching her head.

"Don't worry, Myka. Helena is doing well. Just a little bump on the head. You know the little dangers of the Warehouse," Artie said and chuckled sheepishly.

Myka knelt beside the woman she loved and gently stroked her cheek. The former, English author opened her eyes.

"Hey luv, what happened? I was asked to the Warehouse and then I no longer remember. My head is buzzing. Can you take me back to your room, Myka? I am so happy that I returned to the warehouse tonight. I don't want to waste any more time."

"Okay agents, it's late. As discussed tonight, Helena Wells is a warehouse agent again. Your request has been approved. Here is your badge, your passport and your Tesla. I'm glad you decided to return," said Mrs. Frederic and handed Helena the objects.

"And I'm happy that you're here again, Helena. I've missed you. I love you," whispered Myka and breathed a kiss on Helena's lips.

"I love you too, darling," replied Helena, smiling gently.


End file.
